International Publication No. WO 2011/055215, International Publication No. WO2012151525A1, U.S. Publication No. 2011/0118257, U.S. Publication No. 2012/0289496, Indian Provisional Patent Application Nos. 1542/CHE/2011 dated 4 May 2011 and 81/CHE/2012 dated 9 Jan. 2012 (all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes) generally disclose 2,3 disubstituted-4H-chromen-4-one compounds as PI3K inhibitors useful for the treatment, prevention and/or amelioration of kinase mediated diseases or disorders.